1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic indexing and degassing apparatus for containers moving along a continuous conveyor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system which automatically degasses and opens the lid on syrup containers commonly referred in the post-mix beverage industry as FIGAL containers.
FIGAL containers as defined herein include containers similar to that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,577 to Tennison. The word "FIGAL" is an accepted abbreviation in the beverage industry for a syrup container with a five gallon capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGAL containers such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,577 to Tennison are filled with syrup through an opening in the top of the container closed by a sealable oval shaped lid. After filling these containers with syrup, the contents of the container are pressurized through one of the valves on top of the container by inert gas such as nitrogen. When these containers become empty, preparatory to refilling, they must be degassed in order to open the container lid through which the syrup is to be introduced. This degassing is necessary since the oval shaped lid opens inwardly into the container against the internal pressure of the container. Heretofore, degassing of these containers was performed manually and the container was then opened manually in preparation for cleaning and refilling. Obviously, these manual procedures are very time consuming and there is a need in the art for an apparatus which will automatically degas and open FIGAL containers as they are rapidly transported along a continuous conveyor.